littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You
, and sometimes abbreviated as ProCygn, is a Japanese open world wrestling media mix franchise by Studio Cygnus and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., An adult otome game for Microsoft Windows developed by Sweet Nectar and published by Honey Productions, released on November 20, 2017. This is the first fan game to pay a homage to notable mecha wrestling series Plawres Sanshiro , marking for the 35th anniversary of this series. Due to mature contents such are hardcore sexual content and/or profanity, Honey Productions later hands over it to LittleLulu Falcon Emblem and the co-production Rejet to release a remake of original game, titled Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You Re;match without mature content, and the game was ported to the PlayStation Vita, Android and iOS, released on February 23, 2018, and Nintendo Switch released on April 29, 2019. An anime TV adaptation of otome game called Project Cygnus Technocrat produced by LittleLulu Studio and Studio Cygnus, began airing on April 1, 2018 at the day of celebrating 15th anniversary, alongside April's Fool Day, and has been licensed in North America by LittleLulu Studio English. The episodes were directed by Kunihiko Yuyama, written by LittleLulu and character designs by Akira Matsushima and Takahiro Kimura. The opening theme song is called sungs by Sonar Pocket, and the ending theme song is called "Kiss of the White Swan" sungs by Hexa✶Starway. As well; most of the voice actors from the game reprises their roles for the anime while the voice actress of Momoha Sunohara joins the cast. Unlike the game, this anime version will get PG-13 (Teen) rating without mature content. Story Plawres is a wrestling game that the players make their robots, which are about 30 cm tall, fight in the ring. The chairman of World PlaWrestling Entertainment (WPWE) who wish to exploit PlaWrestling technology to develop robotic super-soldiers in order to defeat amateur PlaWrestlers. The series focus on the protagonist Momoha Sunohara, a 17-year-old highschool student who obsessed with Plawres robots, moved from Yokohama to Hoshiakari Metropolis, Tokyo and enrolls Hakujitsu Senior High School, a special school for technocrat, in order to become Plawres' mechanic like her father Kyosuke Sunohara. Upon heard about chairman's scandal, Momoha participates the WPWE to spend her romantic times with six handsome men. Those guys has their unique miniature PlaWrestler pocket robot with super LSI circuit and their battles against other PlaWrestlers in robot battle tournaments, Cygnus PlaWrestling International Championship. As the series went on, its focus shifted to Momoha exploring the possible uses of PlaWrestling technology in medical implants, develop her romantic interest with six boys and their clash against those who wished to use it for military purposes against them. However, after being forcefully possessed by the power of Silicon Microchip and hearing rumors about disappearances involving PlaWrestlers, Super Robots Wars between amateur modelers, all semblance of a peaceful life for Momoha draws near end. It is up to her boyfriends to save Hoshiakari Metropolis and protect Momoha in order to win the championship and regain a peace and love of her dearest life, once more. Characters See: List of Project Cygnus characters Locations See: List of Project Cygnus locations PlaWres Robots See: List of Project Cygnus robots Gameplay Project Cygnus is an open world fighting and romance dating sim game in which the player assumes the role of a main protagonist Momoha Sunohara (name is changeable), the 17-year-old high school student who can choose from a variety of main male characters as her love interest. Each of male character has unique personalities, traits and romantic relationship in every time your level increases. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. Project Cygnus follows a branching storyline with multiple endings and depending on the decisions the player makes during the game, the plot will progress in different directions. The game initially features six main plot lines, one for each of Momoha's boyfriends. Following the completion of all six, a seventh one is unlocked. Throughout gameplay, the player is given multiple options to choose from, and text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. Six main male characters has their unique miniature PlaWrestler pocket robots; Ryuenjin, Neptune, Hercules, Apollo, Horus and Kusanagi, challenges against other robots and it can earns their affections by winning the match against opponents. Momoha can pick up one of him for dating, dressing up Momoha, cooking meals or given gifts to increase his affection. Modifying robots using certain materials will also increase his affections. When your Plawres win and complete episode, you can view your love interest's states in which his feeling increase by heart color; from the black heart means feeling is not so close yet to red heart means you fall in love. The pink heart means you're getting married or when you get Romantic Ending if you buy lingerie for sex scene or wedding dress for your wedding. Six characters has their own route, each of these six routes is split into a prologue, five episodes, and an epilogue with each number of four types of ending: Normal, Bad, Romantic and Heroic. An additional two characters Hikaru Nanase and Yuzuru Yashima will be added for remake version ported to the PlayStation Vita, Android and iOS as a two main characters along with PlaWrestlers Raiju and Mad Diamond with their new route called "The Will and Testament". Items and Dresser Closet :See: List of Items in Project Cygnus :See: List of Dresser Closet in Project Cygnus Music See: List of Project Cygnus music and songs Dream Voices See: List of Project Cygnus dream voices Achievements and Trophies (Re;match only) See: List of Achievements and Trophies in Project Cygnus Re;match Related Media PlayStation Vita Remake A remake of the original game titled , developed by Rejet and published by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and Idea Factory. It was released on February 23, 2018 for PlayStation Vita, Android and iOS shortly after three months of original release, but is targeted towards a younger audience, as it is rated CERO – C for ages 15 and above. As such, some of the game's contents were revised in order to make it more appropriate, such as lessening the blood and violence, and removing scenes with nudity and sex. Additionally, the two characters Hikaru Nanase and Yuzuru Yashima has their own route called The Will and Testament, and will be added to six main characters in the game. Nintendo Switch Version A Nintendo Switch version of the original game titled , also developed by Rejet and published by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and Idea Factory. It was released on April 29, 2019 for Nintendo Switch. Drama CD A special holidays-themed drama CDs is titled have been released in March 14, 2018, coinciding with the celebration of Momoha Sunohara's birthday, as well as the White Day and before anime series launched in celebrating the 15th anniversary of Studio Cygnus establishment. Telling what happened after the end of Project Cygnus game depending on which character you choose at game ending. Each Project Cygnus Drama CD have a special love story, focuses on the main protagonist Momoha's romantic relationship with one of her love interests: Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Yumeto, Hibiki and Hikaru, and how to deal with her love life during holidays after the final battle. Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Anime An anime TV series, titled , was announced to air in Spring 2018 under the productions of LittleLulu Studio and Studio Cygnus, a popular animation company whose have popular three original anime media franchise fanseries are Anime Super Sentai, Saikou Eiyuu SpiralClash and Soukousha Daigouzar. The opening theme song is by Sonar Pocket and the ending song is called "Kiss of the White Swan" by Hexa✶Starway respectively, and the release date of the anime was announced to be on April 1st, marking for celebrating 15th anniversary of Studio Cygnus establishment and April's Fool Day. Merchandise Main Article: Project Cygnus Merchandise Trivia *The game's genre are: Dating sim, mecha/wrestling (a la Plawres Sanshiro), fighting game, otome game, comedy-drama, romance and sci-fi with (or without) erotic elemental. *This is the first phase of Project;Honey series. *This is the first game to have hybrid of fighting/mecha/dating sim with eroge element. *This game's storyline and gameplay will have heavily influence with DRAMAtical Murder/Magic Kyun! Renaissance/Plawres Sanshiro/GaoGaiGar. See Also *'Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You Re;match' (a remake of original game for PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Android and iSO. See above!) *'Project Cygnus Drama CD: Holiday Forever ~Maiden's Love Stories~' (an R-18 special holiday-themed romance drama CD that takes the place after the end of Project Cygnus game, coinciding with the celebration of Momoha Sunohara's birthday, as well as the White Day) *'Project Cygnus R ~ Romancing Fighters★Dream For You' (This is the fandisc of Project Cygnus. It offers ending after-stories sets one year after the original game.) *'Project Cygnus Technocrat' (an anime adaption of otome game by Studio Cygnus, marking for 15th anniversary of establishment) **'Project Cygnus Eros ~Her Love Story~' (a standalone two-episodes romance OVA produced by Studio Delta. Taking the place after the end of Technocrat anime series, the love story centered around Momoha's true feelings for either Daito or Hikaru and telling about her romantic moments with them. This is R+ rating for strong sexuality and mild nudity.) *'Hexa✶Starway' (a fanon male idol unti consisting of Daito Ichinomiya, Kenshi Nikaido, Ritsuka Sanjou, Clark Shiboshi, Yumeto Goyou and Hibiki Rokukawa) Category:Games Category:Honey Productions Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:OtomeRomantica Team Category:Dating sims Category:Fighting games Category:Otome games Category:Wrestling games Category:PC games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist